Hard-face technology is a metal surface reinforcement technology, and comprises thermal spraying, spray welding, overlay welding, and the like. The essence of hard-face technology lies in using composite material to prepare metal mechanical parts such that the metal mechanical parts have good abrasion resistance, corrosion resistance, and high-temperature resistance. A wide variety of products can be produced by hard-face technology, and can be widely used in iron and steel, aerospace, automobile, general machinery, energy, petrochemical, textile, paper-making and other industries.
In the existing hard-face technology, the hard-face material can be iron-based, nickel-based or tungsten carbide material, which can meet the requirements of general mechanical part surface for abrasion and corrosion resistance and impact resistance. However, for some extremely harsh working conditions or some parts that require high abrasion and corrosion resistance properties or the like, such as TC bearings, drilling tools, stabilizers, etc., they are often operated in a liquid medium that is high erosional, strong acidic, strong alkali or the like and are susceptive to erosion and abrasion, thus the above hard-face materials cannot satisfy their use requirements.
Composite hard-face materials exhibit high abrasion resistance and corrosion resistance, and can satisfy the use requirements of higher conditions. Methods for preparing composite hard-face material include both sintering and spray welding. However, the matrix of the composite hard-face material prepared by means of sintering has a decreased hardness due to a high sintering temperature, thus the resultant products are easy to deform during use, affecting the cooperated use between respective parts. For the composite hard-face material prepared by means of spray welding, the bonding between the hard face layer and the matrix is not strong enough due to a semi-metallurgical bonding, and the hard face layer tends to peel off from the products during use. Moreover, the material prepared by means of spray welding has 2% to 5% of microporosity, which will greatly reduce the abrasion resistance of the hard face layer. Therefore, there is an urgent need for a composite hard-face material having excellent abrasion resistance.